


Close To Something Else

by sarahxsmile



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cowboys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahxsmile/pseuds/sarahxsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cowboys. Arthur rolls into town looking for an old friend. Eames. He finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To Something Else

Arthur comes into town on a hot, dusty day. The air is dry and sticks in his throat but he ignores the desire to take a drink. Instead he swallows and lifts his head up. He moves along down the main street and wipes the sweat off his upper lip.

If anyone bothered to ask, he wouldn’t tell them why he’s in town.

(Not that anyone would ask. He’s got enough of a drifter’s look. He is one)

He’s been listening to rumors. Those that are from reliable sources, but they are rumors nonetheless. He has nothing else to go on, though, and he’s been following them to find someone.

Eames.

He may not even be in this town. Even if he was, Arthur doesn’t know where he would be.

(That's a lie. Eames is probably gambling, regardless of if he’s in this town or not)

He heads to the hotel because he'll need a place to stay. The woman working at the desk is young and titters when Arthur winks at her. She discounts his room when he hints at giving her a kiss.

The room isn't big, but the bed is nice and the lamp is big enough so Arthur knows when it gets dark he’ll be able to see with no trouble.

The next place he heads is to the General Store. He gets dried food and a few more bullets. He also buys a small cake from the store owner's wife because they smell good and the owner swears by them.

(It's delicious)

He walks back out into the sun and tilts his head down, hat shielding his eyes from the glare.

"Well look who it is," Eames' dry accent is the same as ever, not quite expected but it doesn’t startle him. He makes sure not to smile. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were following me."

(Funny. People keep asking Arthur to hunt Eames down, track him for a price)

"Good think you know better," Arthur murmurs as he examines his fingertips and Eames grins.

"You're in the hotel?" Eames asks. Arthur raises an eyebrow and cannot keep the corner of his mouth from quirking up.

"Nowhere else to stay," Arthur says and Eames barks out a laugh.

(The first time they slept together, Eames had been spending nights in a stable; Arthur, out under the stars)

"I'll find you," Eames says. Promises. Arthur hums quietly and turns. He can feel Eames watching as he walks away.

"We'll see, Mr. Eames."

(They always find each other. Sometimes it's on purpose. Sometimes it isn't)

When Eames knocks on his door, Arthur is already dressed down for the night. Eames looks like he's been rolling around in the dust, and Arthur tells him so.

"Afraid to get dirty?" Eames asks with a laugh and muscles his way into Arthur's room. He kicks the door shut behind him but doesn’t bother locking it. Arthur’s certain they’ll be left alone for the night.

Arthur likes that Eames is bigger than he is. It isn't that Eames could take him- a fight would be interesting indeed- but that he likes the way Eames covers his whole body, the way the mass of muscle feels against him.

"Not at all," Arthur murmurs and pushes Eames down onto his bed.

(It's reminds him of the only other time they did this in such a nice bed. But it was winter and Eames had opened the window so they could have fresh air.

He remembers seeing his own breath)

Eames is hot, skin burning up under Arthur’s hands, and Arthur pulls their clothes off as quickly as he can. He shivers when Eames' palms slide over the flat of his skin. There’s a burning path left in their wake that makes Arthur’s head spin.

Arthur kisses his way down Eames’ body, licking and biting when he thinks he can. Leaving marks when he really wants. He likes marking Eames.

"Oh god," Eames breathes into the air when Arthur gets his lips around Eames' cock. The taste is heady on his tongue and he's got his fingers digging into the tight muscle of Eames’ hips. He smirks as well as he can with his lips stretched.

(Sometimes Arthur lets Eames fuck his mouth because sometimes he wants to be used. Sometimes he needs it)

Now Eames is pliant under him, writhing only a tiny bit as he curls his fingers in Arthur's hair. Arthur lets him.

It's when Eames stutters a warning that Arthur pulls off with a quiet 'pop' that makes Eames let out a high noise, one very close to a whine. Their eyes meet and Arthur feels Eames shudder. He licks his lips.

Arthur growls and Eames lets out a laugh, breathy and light. He spreads his legs a little farther when Arthur slides off the bed to grab a bottle of oil.

Arthur likes the way Eames relaxes into the bed. He wants to fuck Eames tonight.

(Though they usually switch without trouble, the first time was a struggle for dominance. Arthur won in the end.

He thinks Eames might have let him though)

Eames is tight but clearly pleased when Arthur pushes his fingers inside, groaning Arthur's name. Arthur reaches up to cover his mouth.

"Walls are thin," he says, voice hoarse as his fingers crook inside Eames. Arthur feels Eames shudder under him and Arthur smiles faintly.

He works Eames open as quickly as he can, keeping his hand over Eames' mouth. It manages to muffle any noises.

Arthur removes his hand from Eames' mouth to kiss him. Eames pants against Arthur's mouth and it makes him shudder faintly. He doesn't want to wait any longer. Eames makes a quiet, pleading noise, and Arthur knows he won’t have to.

(Eames takes it faster than Arthur can. But Arthur can come more times.

Eames likes to make Arthur come before fucking him and then after, too)

Arthur slicks himself up and Eames spreads his legs further, shifting up onto his elbows so he can watch. Their gazes meet and Arthur feels his skin heat up as Eames’ lips quirk in a smirk.

When Arthur pushes in, Eames almost whines too loudly before Arthur leans in to push their lips together to silence the noise, growling quietly as he does.

“Fuck Eames,” Arthur breathes and Eames almost laughs against his mouth.

(Eames is always smiling when they fuck like there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. It warms Arthur’s stomach more than he thinks it should)

They move together easily. It’s a familiar pace they fall into, a certain cant of hips and harsh breathing. Eames is babbling that he wants Arthur faster, deeper, harder and Arthur does the best he can to do as requested.

(Sometimes he likes to slow it down even when Eames tells him to go faster. Likes to draw it out just to feel Eames writhe.

He would now, but he doesn’t know how long either of them will be in town this time)

Arthur realizes he’s thinking too much when Eames surges up, pushing Arthur out and flipping him with the strength he seldom uses when they’re like this. Arthur’s on his back and the protest is bubbling out of his lips when Eames sinks down again onto him and Arthur’s words turn into a moan.

Eames moves above him for a short while before Arthur starts to rock his hips up, a groan clawing its way from his throat. Eames covers Arthur’s mouth with a smirk, clicking his tongue.

“Walls are thin, love,” Eames breathes, breath hitching as he continues to move his hips. Arthur moans behind Eames’ hand. His head is spinning at the feeling both of Eames riding him and the way his mouth is covered.

Arthur reaches down to wrap his fingers around Eames’ cock. It makes Eames’ hips falter and he moans quietly. Arthur’s eyes are fixed on the heat in his palm, the way his thumb swipes over the head of Eames’ cock and the feeling of it twitching.

Eames comes first, spurting between Arthur’s fingers and onto his stomach. It makes Arthur moan, but it’s muffled still from Eames’ hand.

(Eames can come just from Arthur’s cock but it takes longer. Arthur can’t always outlast him)

Arthur continues fucking up into Eames. He only lasts for a short while before coming up with a low groan. Eames doesn’t quite collapse onto him, but he presses his lips against Arthur’s pulse and pants. Arthur slides a hand into Eames’ hair.

They both shudder when Eames pulls off. He lies down next to Arthur and, before he can help it, Arthur curls into him. He almost moves once he realizes what he’s done, but Eames is already chuckling quietly and wrapping an arm around him.

A part of him wants to move away, push Eames back and say, That was fun and, See you next time. He can’t bring himself to, though, because for all the muscle lining his body, Eames is surprisingly comfortable.

(This has happened before. Arthur forgets that Eames is good at holding and keeping him close)

Arthur thinks he won’t be able to sleep with another body in his bed. But he drifts off anyway, with Eames breathing softly in his ear.


End file.
